


Blood siblings 3 the parents stories

by Sunshine7eyes



Category: Halloween Movies - All Media Types
Genre: Abuse of women, Character Death, Child Abandonment, Child Abuse, Childhood Friends, Cults, Esther a goth but she got kat back, F/M, Gentle Kissing, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Orphanage, Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy, child birth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:53:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 26
Words: 9,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25836046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunshine7eyes/pseuds/Sunshine7eyes
Summary: you know the story of katherine atherine mika and ashlea but you dont know the parents story with more ocs because of the past of these characters this story gonna be longer than blood siblings thanks for reading this bio and enjoy this 3 installment of the blood siblings seriesPs sorry for the many ocs this only for the story of the parents maybe I come up with a title okay. Now I'm gonna shut the up get this story on love all of you very much. (The 4 main girls from the first two books the second book a crossover read the first book).
Relationships: Freddy Krueger/Original Female Character(s), Harry warden/leana klammer, Michael Myers/Jason Voorhees, Orginal Character/Original Character, Pennywise/Pennywise (IT)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	1. Katherina darkfalls info sheet

**Author's Note:**

> Warning child abuse dont like don't read also don't say we've didn't warn you also enjoy. By the way this all Katrina pov

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> character sheet 1 yay!

**"The mystery of you mother and father will never surprise me as much".**

**"Thanks mama** **Pamela** **your kindness will be repaid come on guys** **let's** **do** **dumb** **kids stuff".**

**Age:33**

**As the mother of Katherine and Atherine and the wife of Freddy Krueger and having a pyscho mother and spineless father she has the same powers as her daughters but stronger a kind yet stern woman she is quite the power**

****


	2. Lilith darkfalls and Lilith darkfalls info sheets

**The mother of Katherina and the wife of grey darkfalls she rules the darkfalls house with an iron fist with basely devil like powers a woman of age 56 looks like she about 26 and her powers are dark some people say she has sign a contract with Lucifer himself.**

****

**The father of Katherina a man of the age of 59 is kind of a coward because of his wife Lilith a man with the power of vectors he abandons his own daughter because of what his wife saids agrees what his wife tells him. And blames Katherina for everything in his life.**


	3. scarlet rosefrost info sheet

**Scarlet is the mother of mika or (kerria) after running away at from her religious family and moving in with her grandmother and step-grandfather at age 7 and after meeting Andy at 21 and the two married and had mika all is Good right? After the hours after birth of her daughter she dies after bleeding to death.**

**She has the same powers as mika her child** **but with a twist can create blue flames.**

****


	4. Kyle wintergreen + plus bunny orphanage

****

**Age 37**

**Parents deceased**  
 **Powers he can because** **clone** **himself and strench his limbs and teleport**

 **After** **his** **parents were killed by a drunk driver he** **moved** **in with** **Pamela** **and** **her son jason after** **Jason** **death he and** **Pamela** **had an idea to open up bunny orphanage.**

****

**The building of bunny orphanage  
"A home for special and powerful children"**


	5. shane greys

****The mature age of 34 he is the husband** **of** **regina** **grace** **and** **the father of ashlea is a party animals much like** **his** **wife is a rich spoiled brat and rather party and fuck** **random** **chicks than taking** **care** **of** **his daughter and just abandoned her at an orphanage he also a womanizer and a stalker.** **His powers is to produce fog****

****** **


	6. regina grace info sheet

****Age 27 this young lady was the mother of Ashlea (patience) a spoiled brat with money to spend and with the power** **of the Aerokinesis** **after marrying at the age she was currently she does have a child she planned on a abortion but had her anyway she and her husband abandoned the newborn to bunny orphanage she was also a bully to Katrina, Scarlett and friends.****

****** **


	7. Andy prince

****A troublesome young man also a class clown his life was a bit dull till he was 23 years old at college party he met Scarlett rosefrost who would become his wife and yet later himself disappear from his young daughter life. He has the abilities to produce sparklers that can burn through.** **

****** **


	8. Chapter 1 home life

**Katrina was in her bedroom on her bed the girl no older than 9 hearing the old man just standing there hearing him being yelled at by her selfish bitch of a mother Lilth since she could remember it was cold and distance in her family compared to other peoples families.**

**then her father comes into her room and slaps her HARD across the face and then yells "YOU LITTLE BRAT IF YOU WEREN'T BORN IT BE A BETTER FUCKING LIFE WITHOUT YOU IN THIS WORLD YOU WASTE OF SPACE PEICE OF SHIT." As she laid there crying on her bed.**

**As she heard her mother laughed at her misery she just got up and got ready for dinner and sat there saying nothing as her mother spoke "Katrina rose darkfalls your becoming more and more beautiful by the day".**

**As she was touching her daughter's short raven black hair and seeing the yellow summer dress that was showing off her vampire pale skin that went with her green grey eyes. "Ah yes you'll become quite the beauty once your a adult katherina".**

**With that being done and over with she continued eating her food her father went out after dinner "honey I'm going out see ya". Lilth smiled one of hers fake smiles "love you honey" and then he left the darkfalls residents lilith smirked coldly at her "oh my little kitten you know what time it is.**

**Katrina looks at old Victorian bell clock they had in the living room staring back at her in the kitchen its read 7:35 she dreated that time "7....7.... (she turns to her mother who was smirking at this point) its... it... is 7:35 mother"... she said with a studder her mother just smiled "yes dear you know what to do get ready** **for** **your training".**

 **She nearly puked at the fake tenderness from her "mother's" tone of voice training ment almost passing out most of the time or** **puking** **out her guts as she put the black dress that was showing more skin than the sun dress that had white ruffles on the top of the dress and the bottom of the dress.**

 **She looked at the bruise on her cheek from the slap from her "father" earlier and then she swallowed the bottle of water before going to use her powers overly to the point she puked** **all** **over the place to her mother pleasure and dismay "oh my little kitten". slapping her daughter "you need to try better next time or you will not be a proper wife to Tommy he loves you and he prefect for you.**

**She left the room after that Katrina just cried her heart out "WHY WHY DO I HAVE TO LIVE THROUGH THIS FUCKING HELL WHY DO I HAVE TO BE THE PERFECT WIFE OR WEAPON WHY CAN'T I BE ME" she yelled while crying on the basement floor of the house.**


	9. Chapter 2 The runaway little girl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning again abuse of women again don't like dont read adding we meet Scarlett grandmother kate and her step grandfather John by the way this all Scarlett and her father pov

**Just a another day** **I** **guess as i walk to the creepy old church that we called** **home** **the** **tendered** **age of nine years old I wanted out of this hell hole my whole life my want my grandpa and grandma I said to myself as the pastor of our church he called it.**

**the love of God damn it I know he does dirty stuff with mommy and other women behind daddy's and their husbands backs I know what the word rape is every women becomes a sex slave to this bastard when we became 10 years of age that's next week daddy turned me around and whispered into my ear.**

**("Baby doll** **I** **want you out here** **I** **want you to grab mr.floppys and run the fuck out here as fast as you can do you understand this Scarlett Mariette frostrose)**

 **He said this as** **calm** **as he could** **I** **shook my head yes and hugged him as she took the stuff cow she called mr.flopps and the clothes on her back and after she put on her flip flops her father called his parents.**

**He was whispering again ("hey sorry for not keeping contact the little one is doing very well". he said calmly "I need to ask you something can you take care of little one"?**

**After getting his answers and putting the payphone back where it was and** **grabbing** **my small** **hand** **"daddy cant protect you** **anymore** **so** **I** **getting you as far as fuck away from here and that bastard". The tears falling down his cheeks kissing her forehead seeing the car show up.**

 **He turned to his only daughter his** **other** **children left or committed suicide because of** **the** **hellish** **cult hugging his daughter one** **last** **time** **before** **grabbing her** **backpack** **she** **didn't** **see** **him** **grabbing before they had** **left** **her room and helping her out with her seat belt** **and** **closing the car** **door** **and say goodbye for** **the** **last** **time** **as the car went off into the distance and then he walk away from the gas station and back to the** **church** **where be got his young daughter out of.**

 **Scarlet was crying in the back seat ow having their granddaughter in their custody not having to worry she was gonna be raped and hugging her after** **she** **got** **out of the car and seeing her room.**

 **"Wow it so pretty grandma grandpa** **I** **love** **it".she see the orange walls and the light red carpet on the floor with a shit ton of stuff animals on her yellow bed sheets after pulling the green and** **blue** **comforter** **.**

 **After seeing the purple pillows she loved having an actual bed and room and** **not** **sleeping on a cot or with her parents in there she hugged them and kissed their cheeks and went to** **explore** **the rest of her new home.**


	10. chapter 3 the newborn friendship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The chapter where Katrina and scarlet meet for the very first time okay enjoy this chapter my lovely lovely readers and I love you all so much please enjoy this chapter.

**Katrina pov**   
**I went on a walk around the woods near where we lived as I kept walking I hearing werid sounds almost like footsteps I hope it was not mother "Okay mother haha very funny I'm going back home". I said this with nervous laughter then**

**I realized the footstep were like a way a child would run and they sounded like they were starting to get closer to where I was standing so I booked it and went to my spot.**

**Then I was lead to a camp saying "CAMP CRYSTAL LAKE" on the sign and I bunch of cabins it was so pretty so crystal clear then**

**I see a young girl grabbing some that looks like a stuff cow it was cute maybe she was following me without knowing "HEY EXCUSE HI". The girl looked a bit interested and nervously at the same time "oh hi you startled me a bit what's your name"?**

**"Oh oh my names my name is Katrina it's very nice to meet you". The blonde girl looked at me with a pure smile "my name Scarlett nice to meet you too Katrina".**   
**Katrina looked at her with a smile.**

**As the girls ran around the camp laughing and carrying on like little girls should "so your family was in a cult that one cult where young women becomes more than less then sex slaves in what your saying"? The blonde looked at her sadly at least she understood her**

**"yeah sorry I brought it up Scarlett I'm gonna leave". But then all of a sudden Scarlett stopped her**

**"PLEASE DONT LEAVE ME ALONE"! The young blonde girl hugged the black haired girl and Scarlett was crying her heart out thinking she was about to lose a friend.**

**Katrina smiled "don't worry I'm not leaving you my friend". Scarlett smiled and Katrina explains about the things her mom does and both were sickened by the way she tormented her daughter because of her powers.**

**Till they heard a loud rustling in the bushes near the lake Scarlett smiled knowing who it was. Yet seeing her new friend shaking not because of the new people coming towards them.**

**As a young woman with brown locks of hair with her son some what similar to her bullied because they** **were** d **ifferent "oh Scarlett my dear** **I** **see you made a** **new friend". The woman extend her hand "hi I'm** **Pamela Voorhees and this my son jason". Her voice was warm and sweet like a fresh apple pie.**

 **Katrina smiled "My name katrina its** **nice** **too meet both of you". Pamela smiles and told the three kids go play and so that they did "I can tell you three are gonna be good friends".**

 **Till jason tripped over the dock they were playing on and then jason fell in the water a freaked out Palmea saw the both girls jump in and saved** **him** **and** **went to a** **freak out** **Palmea.**


	11. Chapter 4 the Halloween kid and the broken window incident

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katrina and scarlet meet Michael for the first time okay this basically just a part 2 for the previous chapter please enjoy and I love you all so much! Also there is a spongebob squarepants reference I hope you like that enjoy!

**Katrina pov**  
**After this pamlea made us dinner before** **I** **knew my** **neither** **of my "parents" would not be home and**

 **scarlet said something about her grandparents were out of town and staying with her** **aunt** **then we heard some noises in the words it scared us at first then as this bullshit went on and then Pamela turns around "okay Michael that's enough you better come out now or I'll come and get you out of there myself".**

**A young boy about our age comes out of the woods "okay fine Pamela you win". He sighed Jason jump for joy as he hugged his bestfriend after everyone was introduced we decided to play some baseball around an old house that was white kinda of creepy if you asked me.**

**Scarlett smirks "HEY JASON THINK FAST"! The blond hit the baseball as hard as she could "please don't hit the window." "Please don't hit the window." Micheal said as he was nervously looked at the house it shattered the window of this old house.**

**"uh oh". Jason said after the baseball shattered the old white house window."Whoever the owner of the white house". Katrina said nervously "left your lights on". Scarlett finished the other girl statement and the four kids were just standing there as a mad with mask that looked to be made of leather.**

**Holding the baseball Scarlett knew who it was "mister Buba sorry about your window please dont kill us mr.buba". There was a rumor about this household that a family of cannibals turns out to be** **true** **but strange enough he gave us our ball back to the three other kids.**

 **As four eyes glared at leather face as pamlea had show up "did the kids accidentally hit a baseball through the window again"? She asked with a pleasant smile he shakes his head "** **I** **think every kid played that game and accidentally did that besides** **I** **needed to replaced that window anyone". He saids as he gripped the ball.**

" **Now....he was silent for a minute or two PLAY BALL" as he throws the ball as Micheal catches it as they run off somewhere away from that damn house afraid of hitting the house again as the adults were talking.**

**"That's lilith darkfalls daughter and frostrose daughter as well"? He nervously asks knowing that fact pamlea rubs her hand on her arm "oh if somebody hurts these kids I'd might or we might have to take some massive majors or something gruesome deaths or that shit I don't know bubba i am just worried sorry".**

**He just put his hand on her shoulder "dont worry once they get older they be able to protect themselves and each other you know that pammy".**

**Thanks bubba he and her just watched the baseball game that continues on till late into the evening.**


	12. chapter 5 the first day and kat fights?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a time skip when they are in high school okay there some high school drama and shit like that enjoy! By the way there in their junior year I hope you all enjoy this chapter installment

**looked at the school and the sign with big bold letters "WATERGATE HIGH SCHOOL" which were in Blood red letters as she looked around as she waited for her firends before she would enter the small looking high school till she saw Jason old beaten up tan truck.**

**As she rans to the truck she saw Micheal in the truck ("strange...") she thought he normally took the bus to school then she got devilish smirk "oh Micheal, Jason are you two dating"? They gave her a [what hell Scarlett look] then she felt the hard smack at the back of her head.**

**Scarlett was stunned for a moment then she figured out who it was "WHAT THE FUCK KAT WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT FOR"! The black hair girl stared at her "what did I tell you about teasing Micheal and jason"? Scarlett pouted and crossed her arms on her chest "to not too".**

**As they walked into the school as they seen another firend of theirs Kyle wintergreen a senior "she got a point Scarie". He teased her as well she just puffed up her cheeks "what do you know Ky." She looked at jason and Michael "Mike Jas back me up here". Jason and Michael just look and then spoke**

**"Um not not getting into this today Scarlett your on your own right Micheal"? Micheal looked at jason "yeah he got a point" they say this walking into the classroom they continued their agurement.**

**"WHAT THE FUCK KY WHO SIDE ARE YOU ARE"? The teacher Ms.Winters a small math teacher who has black and black eyes she looked like a small doll responded "that's enough our of your language and mouth Ms.Scarrlett don't make me sent you to the principal office again do you understand me".**

**Scarlet shutted her mouth pretty quickly was on with the lesson as the class ended and that damn fire alarm goes off as everyone groaned as it was 7:50 am as everyone went out turns out everyone got to go home because there was a small fire in the building**   
**[In the life Skills area of the large school building]**

**Kyle turned to Scarlett and katrina "hey girls I can take you home...he looked around the parking lot at the girls waiting for them to respond "hey Kyle I can take them home i got plenty of room in the truck" jason said behind his mask as he walked up to the girls and unlocked the doors of the truck.**

**As the truck went off as kyle waved and then got into his black mini van "so what are we gonna do for the rest of the day"? Micheal said with a smile as the four firends went to the local theater and watch a bunch of movies for the rest of the day.**   
  



	13. chapter 6 the queen of bitches and her boyfriend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rengia and her boyfriend shane shown up there're in their school uniforms "WARNING AGAIN" BULLYING DO NOT LIKE DONT READ ALSO DON'T SAY THAT YOU WEREN'T WARNED also the in the same movie theater but there in the empty parking locking

  
**As we were walking around the parking since it was empty and the small town was busy and cars were driving by the area** **then** **the four of them see it the car nobody in** **the** **group** **nobody** **wanted to see.**  
 **Then they see** **two** **people get out white mini van a girl with black-brown hair and** **ashy blond boy with the** **Lakewood** **private school uniforms.**

 **"Well,well look** **what** **we got here shane A vampire gothic bitch, a** **fiery** **punk , a deformed faggot,and a stotic faggot". The girl put the hand on her hip and used her other hand to cover her mouth as use laugh.**

 **"Hello Regina". Katrina responded with a sarcastic comment as shane tried to flirt with the two girl "HEY KNOCK IT OFF FUCK BOY". Jason said with protective tone as this went on** **Rengia used her powers of the winds to knock the boys out of the way "now** **it's not** **a fair fight because were** **the** **only one's with powers oh well taking out disgusting things like** **you will** **be better than nothing".**

 **As she saids this as shane uses his smoke powers just then he was burnt "well you think your the only one with powers just because you** **two** **are** **rich** **doesnt mean you can think of the boys as nothing but disgusting and the two girls as sex dolls your disgusting." Scarlett said with cold tone.**

 **Then vectors come out and grabs them "Jason...Micheal got anything to say before I take the two peices of shit out this area". Jason turned to katrina,micheal and scarlet "get this trash out of here ladies or my machete will be** **talking** **to them and their kill would be a waste of my precious time."**

**Regina offended "HEY YOU FREAKS ARE A WASTE OF OUR RESOURCES AND TIME YOU FUCKING HEAR YOU A WASTE OF FUCKING SPACE AND YOU ALL NEED TO DIE"**

**she** **said** **as shane told her "SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU STUPID BITCH THEY'VE WON WE FUCKING LOST GET THE FUCK OVER IT YOU STUPID COW"! Micheal "welp** **I've** **heard** **enough** **fire them out or** **I'd** **hate to get for them to get their blood on my knife** **just** **got it sharpened too pity** **I** **guess right you guys"?**

 **Both** **of** **the looked at him like he grew** **two** **heads or some shit like that "oh just get us away from you fucking freaks". As they went off through the air after a that went down they went to the woods** **and** **rested for** **the** **rest of night** **doing** **something before they had to drop Scarlett and Katrina home.**

 **"Girls love you very** **much** **and hope this bastard doesn't get to you" both boys** **said** **when they were dropped off home for the night.**


	14. Chapter 7 meeting the love of my life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where katrina with freddy  
> Too warning freddy sassy and overprotective big brothers Michael,jason penny and pennywise plus Scarlett okay dont like dont read enjoy. The introduction chapter to pennywise,freddy,Ghostface and esther

**Pennywise was being a jackass in class to the annoyance of penny his bestfriend before class even started leana klammer** **(or as everyone just called her esther)** **walked** **in 5 minutes late as** **she** **always was her attire was** **always** **so old fashioned** **clothes always in black with gothic appearance.**

**"what's your excuse this time Esther"? She turned to the teacher "FREDDY GET YOUR STUPID ASS IN HERE"! She said this while yelling this to the annoyance of the teacher.**

**Just then this handsome burentte walked in** **I** **think his** **eyes are so bright and full of just then the bitch of a mother fucking teacher interrupted my daydream as the hellish thing called biology class started as class went on Scarlett started hissing like a goddam cat.("okay werid** **I** **thought")**

 **And the Micheal was just death staring him as he was gonna break into his house and kill him and then** **there** **just jason who actually paying to the fucking bitch of a teacher and then Freddy stared at me and Winked at me as my heart melted in my chest and** **then** **finally that shitty bell rang at least it was lunch time** **finally** **I** **can talk to him finally.**

**Then Esther was near** **freddy** **who was just standing in her way of the door ~"what you gonna do it about it why are** **you** **gonna cry boo ho boo ho~? He said mocking her and then shit hit the fucking fan as she dick kicked with her heeled boots "HOW DOES IT FUCKING FEEL YOU STUPID ASSHOLE"? Penny grabs her and covered her** **mouth** **"** **you've** **done enough esther sweetie".**

**Now at lunch Katrina finally got to meet freddy and talked to him as he was getting death glares from** **katerina** **group of firends "okay** **honey** **nice meeting you freddy heres my number". She giggles as she went back to her tabble.**  
**Jason just** **flipped** **him the bird and went** **back to** **eating** **his packed lunch** **that** **mama pamlea had made for him**  
**Pennywise made a ficking shitty ass joke as normal** **resulting** **in penny back handing him.**

**"PENNYWISE STOP IT"! As this was going on Ghostface finally showed up after** **skipping** **3 classes and doing the goddamn homework in the bathroom "serious dude why you** **always** **doing work in the bathroom and you just missed my boyfriend giving Freddy krueger the fucking finger. Micheal said** **after** **throwing his** **lunch** **away.**

**Kyle left early for his job and finally the last bell rang after** **lunch** **being our last class of the day going to our lockers Scarlett being next to my and finding blue and red** **roses** **and chocolate since** **I** **did leave a book of poems in his locker** **I** **guess he likes me back.**

**Scarlett turns to me "someone finally has a boyfriend". She smirks "shut the fuck up Scarlett". I said as we walk** **to** **the buses.**


	15. chapter 8 the fires of love a confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hey sorry for not updating this I've kept on forgetting this story but not anymore here's a new chapter for your wait please enjoy this work and merry Christmas because I am apparently Santa and this is your gift okay enough shit talking on with the story I hope you enjoy this story.

**"hey Scar you've acting weird since I've started dating Freddy something up"? Kat said pulling her black brown ponytail as we got out of gym class "no... Why. The fuck would I be fucking upset nothings wrong drop it right the hell now or I'll punch in the goddamn throat". she just rolled her eyes as I told her this then that fucking moment came out as I saw him what I mean by him is my crush and the president of the chess club and computer club his name was Andy...something …price...oh right it was prince as he walked by me he ask me to help him tutor him in health class it was of course fucking sex education fucking perfect thank you who ever up there "hey Rudy you good there"? penny asked me as his now boyfriend pennywise "whom tits we've got on the mind little blond girl?" he said this with a smirk and then the two boys were play fighting as I got my goddamn things out my locker and left for Andy car even though we knew each since the fifth grade he always made me feel this way as he opened the navy blue car blue and we drove off thinking thank god it was Friday as we kept driving and making small talk bullshit like that whatever the hell we felt like talking about at that moment and the assignment that the bitch Mr.Lacus assigned us that goddamn weekend. As we got to his house he let me in the house as we got the work done and he finally got the work done he ask me if a wanted a Mountain Dew or a Coke I got a Coke as he fill a glass of ice with the sugary liquid as he ask me something "hey I've been holding out this question for a while Scarlett. I have been too shy to confess how I've felt about you since I've was elven years old"...I just look at in and shock and confusion with a scarlet blush across her face "so does that mean?" he turned to the blond. "yes I'm so for the long wait Scarlett I love you I've always have". Scarlett turned to her now crush now lover "II. Want to kiss you now if that okra". she didn't get to finish her sentence as she was being kissed on her lips as tongue poked at her lips she gladly accepted the tongue in her mouth as their tongues did a dance that they only knew until they needed to breath. "so.. will you be my girl?" he asked so sweetly "yes i will be your girl as I kissed on the cheek and went home afterwards.**


	16. chapter 9 there's no time like now at a wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a major time skip to a double wedding it's a double wedding of Freddy Krueger and Katrina darkfalls also Scarlett frost rosé x Andy prince enjoy! Also Freddy was burnt at this point also I hope you like this chapter and this book I love you all and you have a good night or day when your reading this okay on with this chapter okay on with this chapter.

**"Scarlett pov" well today the day today the day I've told myself I'd got my white wedding dress on myself and started pacing back and forth in the dressing room that's till door of the dressing room opened some fucking pervert creep was creeping on me changing well as my bubble burst it was just Jason and Michael ready in tow with Katrina ready for walking down the aisle as we did we saw how handsome our fiancées were in their suits as we got there and as Kyle starting the ceremony and bullshit.**

**And all after it was time for our vowels it was my turn first as he went to say his first his deep voice makes my voice melt as said my vowels as Katrina and everyone started crying after the rings were on and all that jazz we got Katrina and Freddy part of the ceremony done and all it was all time for the after party "yay" I thought to myself as we got the after party dresses on.**

**Katrina pov "Oh girl congrats for wedding and thank you for everything to make our day perfect" the blond just pulled in a Bone crushing grip hug "LOVE YOU SO MAKE KITTY KAT AND YOUR WELCOME SWEETHEART" "Scar...…can't...breath" then she let go and kissed me on the cheek as the two went back to their husbands and started eating cake and making jabs at each other as their husbands hearing this just rolled their eyes and chuckled and then the videos come out and they blushed out of embarrassment "JESUS FUCKING CHRIST FREDDRICK CHARLES KRUEGER WHAT THE FUCK SERIOUSLY WHY HONEY"?**

**Freddy just smirked and high fived Ghost "I just had to see that cute blush on that cute pale face of yours honey Bunch". Michael just back handed Freddy on the back of his head and Jason just faced palmed himself and gave him one of those death glares he was well known for giving out Scarlett on the other hand just flipped him off "at least I don't look like a over cooked piece of meat". Esther rolling her eyes as she kissed her husband Harry mask as he was laughing at the whole situation as Hannibal brought out the food.**

**"Dig in while its still fresh and warm". he said in a friendly yet creepy tone that his voice as they ate and everyone starting leaving "so at least no creepy hands aren't grabbing at my cock". said Andy joking after he look at Katrina Freddy bitch slaps him hard and they all went home ready for their new lives and maybe a family.**


	17. chapter 10 Regina phone call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How Ashlea became to be and where her "parents" treat the newborn and whelp your just gonna have to read the chapter well warning child abuse and abandonment if your not comfortable with this don't read yes this is another time skip I'm sorry but okay anyway on with the story I love you guys hope your not too upset with me for this chapter.

**Regina was thinking to myself lately like "I've hated these last months with this thing that came out of my body I fucking hate it its a parasite that should of gotten rid of 9 months ago and then the thing started up it annoying ass fucking noises I've been alone with since I figure out fucking Shane didn't wear any goddamn condom and I wasn't on the pill this thing drove the best thing in my fucking life away and it started the goddamn crying again and I have finally snapped at the thing**

**"WHY ARE YOU CRYING WHY SHOULD YOU GET TO FUCKING CRY I DON'T GET TO CRY HOW'S FUCKING FAIR TOWARDS ME YOU'VE FUCKING RUINED EVERYTHING MY LIFE MY BOYFRIEND I HOPE YOU FUCKING DIED A HORRIBLE AND PAINFUL DEATH!" I felt relived after yelling and left the crying thing alone as I went outside for a smoke.**

**As I was smoking a cigarette outside I was gonna use a bit of my powers to let out some of my angry and irritation the wind gave me an idea but my thoughts were interrupted as my glittery cellphone begun to show a familiar number as I pressed the call button and answer my "boyfriend/husband number" Shane ask about the thing "hey I got an idea to get our lives back baby girl". I just had to smirk at this moment as I responded to his response "go on I'm listening baby boy go on". I said to him my love** **I just smirked again**

**"I was thinking of dropping the thing at that abandoned church or drop that goddamn thing off that large bridge where it'll died from the shock of the cold water he said with his cute laugh he had I'd just knew I'd had to like agree with this plan he said he can get to me a week or so and we can be together and my prefect life will be back to normal we said our goodbyes and we got off the call and my phone light went to nothing but its black screen.**

**After the call I'd I'd stood out there for an hour or two I have no fucking idea bur I'd knew what to do now just a week just one goddamn week and this mess of our lives will be gone I just had to get "Fiona" out of our lives and I've gotten "her" stuff out of my goddamn house I just giggled and got everything ready for the week to come I just can't wait.**


	18. chapter 11 the birth of a little Firestarter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning child birth and death don't like don't read also don't say that you weren't warned enjoy! Also mika born yay! But I'm being serious again if you don't like child birth or anything like that please just check any other work of my if your still here I love ya all and I hope you enjoy this chapter day or night please enjoy!

**As we got to bed that night I felt a sharp pain in my lower stomach I thought it was it just a figment of my imagination and I've tried to sleep it off but I'd knew something was up with my body "hey Ans please wake up something wrong please...wake". I asked him in a nervous tone of voice and the pain was worst then before like a burning feeling then I realized what is going on with my body it was my little Mika wanting to come out "ANDY THE MOTHERFUCKING BABY!' I've said as I'd felt the pain he grabbed me out of bed and into the blue mini van we've owned.**

**As we sped off to the hospital my contractions were getting worst god I hate being goddamn metahuman sometimes I've thought to myself as we've got to the hospital front doors and Andy scooped me up and ran up to hospital doors and we got in and I've got admitted as I had gotten ready in the labor Ward of the hospital a man walked into my room "Hello Scarlet I'm John Kramer and I'll be your doctor" his soft yet warm voice my me feel a bit ready and comfortable till I'd felt a another sharp throbbing pain "okay breathe NURSE TOWELS THE WORKS". his voice raise a bit till felt the medicine was put into my body.**

**As minutes** **or hours went by I have no fucking idea "okay Mrs. Prince I need you to push as hard as you can". Adam Stanheight a male nurse said with another nurse at my end as I've kept pushing till I heard "I SEE A HEAD ONE LAST PUSH SCARLET". I did and finally after all this time and Andy got to walk in we saw her our beautiful Mika "she looks like her mother" Andy said with a smile as I've felt a bit weak** **he walked out of the room for minute till they heard my heart monitor go off and the blood from my birth and hearing the last of voices of Adam "DR.KRAMER WE'RE LOSING HER" "SCARLET SWEETHEART"! and the last voice I heard was my baby my mika and I'd closed my eyes for the last the and the heart monitor stop and everything went black.**

**As the nurse walked out of the room and Dr.Kramer walked out of the room with a saddened face "Andy Prince I'm so sorry for your lost We've did everything we could" the doctor Andy held his small baby girl "Thank you all.. for everything doctor I need to make a call right now she needs it right now our mika". he said walking out of the ward and grabbing his phone from his pocket.**


	19. chapter 12 a snowy find

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How Ashlea (or true name Fiona ) became to be and where her "parents" treat the infant (she was 2 months) and whelp your just gonna have to read the chapter well warning child abuse and abandonment if your not comfortable with this don't read yes this is another time jump also for those that not know what was going they planned on dropping their baby off in the middle of a freak snow storm Norman Bates as a nanny for Bunny orphanage.

**Regina pov finally she thought finally this thing out of our lives once and for all she smiles as she drove the snow was picking up fast she found an abandoned field most likely she thought it would hopefully she thought it would freeze to death she dropped the child off as she looked around hoping nobody would catch her doing this at this time of day.**

**"this creepy fucking place WHO THE FUCK PUTS A LARGE HOUSE NEAR A FUCKING ABAONDONED AREA OF TOWN"?! she shouted as she kept looking around for witnesses she smirked** **"thank god there is nobody fucking here in goddamn nowhereville ". she though this as she left to get back to her running car where she heard the child whimpers and wails as she drove off acting like she was just taking out garbage or something as the wails and cries became quieter and quieter as she kept driving off as if she had somewhere to be.**

**As time passes on Norman was asked to do some shoveling of the snow and rock salting the concrete platforms and stairs so that way the staff and children won't hurt themselves so he start to shovel the front stairs near the front lawn for a bit until he heard a small baby wails and cries "what in the heavens"? he said as he went near where the cries are coming from till he stumble upon a small infant in the thinnest pajamas**

**"aw you poor sweet thing" Norman said as he wrapped the small girl with his winter jacket and hurried inside as the most of the staff was just playing with the children "KYLE KYLE" his normally soft sweet voice was yelling which startled by this "Norman Bates?" Kyle asked "sweetie what's wrong?" Norman turned to the blond "I have found a sweet innocent baby outside in the cold". Kyle took the baby softly from Norman arms as he put her in the nursery where the temperature was just perfect for a baby as he change her diaper and clothes "Norman where you find her from"? his question sounded worried "outside in the front lawn near the first step of stairs". Kyle "sighs a drop of a poor...she doesn't seem to have a name."**

**Norman looked at him "What about Ashlea"? he smiled at the blond mother would've loved that name for such a beautiful girl "Ashlea I like it" he went to his office to get the papers in order "Ashlea snows" he wrote down as he put it in his filing cabinets and put her but to the nursey for a long sweet nap.**


	20. chapter 13 a long hard phone call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This where Andy decides that after his wife died he can give mika to someone who can care for her and her needs and he makes a phone call I hope you like this chapter and I love you all if you see this I love you all again and wish you all a happy new years now...no with the chapter.

**Andy slowly walked out of hospital and I have pulled black flip phone out of my pocket of my blue jeans and dial a number and waited till the ringing sound on the phone silenced for the person on the other end to pick up shockingly somebody picked up "hello..(the voice responded) who is?" the male voice asked "um excuse who must you be speaking to?" the male voice softly spoke to me "um I'm sorry it's very late but my wife just died and I don't have the right finances to take care of my child".**

**holding her against his chest "may I speak to the director of the bunny orphanage please?" Andy said with a calm yet sadden tone of voice "yes sir I can you give us a moment please"? the voice sadden all of a sudden "oh by the way I'm his secretary Norman Bates I'll make sure you got the right information as for Kyle I'm get him in just a moment can you please hold..? sir I never got a name what would be?"** **"Andy...Prince sir now can we please get on with it please?"**

**Norman just softly smile "yes sir I can do that give me a minute Mr. Prince can you be on hold as he put me on hold for at least at least ten minutes a another voice come on the line "hello Andy prince was it I'm Kyle wintergreen of Bunny Orphanage "? The voice was like a gift from the heavens above "yes that's me so". "so everything my assistant told me about your wife dying I am correct Mr. Price and I'm sorry for your lost". I'd said yes to all of this thank god my Scarlet knew these people before she passed I cried over the phone as the man comfort me to calm down "Andy I know this a hard thing to cope with but I want you to think about your daughter here please think of Mika". I thought about the statement as she was sleeping in my left arm.**

**"okay where can we meet up Kyle?" I have said with a calm voice "I know it late Andy so how about tomorrow evening at Bunny orphanage at 5:30 unless you have family that could take her Andy if's there's any." I paused for a moment "Sorry their not able too my mother mute and the dad paralyzed from the wasted down tomorrow sounds good I'll meet you then". we ended the called as I had brushed into tears holding my child my little one thinking that was the most fucking hardest thing I've done in my goddamn life but I'd had to do it just for them tomorrow you got a better life my little Mika I love my sweet girl I said as I had get ready for the meet up.**


	21. chapter 14 the visit of tears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome my lovely readers in this chapter we meet papa Kyle again those who don't know who papa is read the first blood siblings book called well blood siblings okay enjoy! okay this coming from the last chapter we see the orphanage again yay! AND HAPPY NEW YEAR TO ALL OF YA AND I LOVE YOU

**Andy pov as I had kept on driving on I turned to check on Mika who was asleep in her car seat as I saw the place it looked abandoned in my opinion as kept driving till I have gotten to the front of the building which was kind of of creepy** " **well this is the place I'd guess hope I'm in the right area." I said to myself out loud as picked up mika and started walking to the front door.**

**A young woman holding a small baby boy in her arms** **turned** **to me as** **I've enter** **the** **building "sir you** **must** **be Andy I'm Tabatha and this Andrew and Kyle will be with you in a moment make** **yourself** **comfortable. Tabatha said as** **she** **walked away probably to get Andrew to nap** **I** **waited for about an hour** **until** **two men walked in** **front** **of me and introduced themselves as the men** **I've** **talked to on the phone with.**

**We've started talking about the** **future** **of my mika who was playing with my jacket sleeves as we were still talking and we started** **to** **walk to their** **office** **and we've sat down as let Norman** **take** **my child to see the other children of** **the** **home** **"so how old is little Mika" he had asked me** **I** **told him she was 4 days old and 9 pounds** **and** **7** **ounces** **sir". I told him he wrote all of the information down as I gave him all the rights of Mika prince to Kyle wintergreen and they walked off** **to** **the nursery.**

**As** **I** **kissed my baby girl and walked off** **I** **changed my daughter name from Mika to Kerria and finally walked off to my shitty small black car and started crying at the wheel and finally drove off the property of the orphanage the side that stated "Bunny Orphanage". Got smaller and smaller off in the distance. Now as the nurses stared at the car driving till it was off the property and all went back inside the creepy looking house.** **Kyle knew how hard it was and now started** **to** **take care of kerria papers in his files.**

**Kerria was just sleeping in the crib in the nursery as they finished filing the covered the small** **infant** **up and prepared her next to ashlea** **and** **started to talk about the** **future** **of the girls as they** **work** **the rest of the night the girls were crying and being held. And the stress of being in a new place seem to brother Kerria so much as they put the girls but to bed they got back to work now knowing they have shit to do tomorrow morning.**


	22. chapter 15 A strange knock at the door

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lilith comes to the front door and threatens her daughter and then Katrina has a moment to think about her pregnancy and her family BUT BEFORE I START THIS CHAPTER IF YOU HATE psychological ABUSE OR IF THAT MESSES YOU UP PLEASE JUST PLEASE HEAD AWAY FROM THIS CHAPTER NOW okay now that's out of the way now on with the story love you all and enjoy!

**Katrina was the first up that very morning in the question "little one your making mama very sick". she said in gentle voice after just puking her out Freddy popped his head in the bathroom door "Kitty everything alright"? I turned to him thinking I've woke him up being 5 in the morning ". "sorry honey did I wake you up if I have I'm sorry". I said this as he wrapped his arms around me and whisper sweetly in my ear.**

**"Darling no one can wake me up as long as you two are healthy I'm okay". I melted into the hug for I think for about a minute or two till we heard a knock at our front door from our bathroom "huh Jason or Mikey coming for a visit or something strange though". Freddy said cocking his eyebrows "I'll get it honey I'll be right back".** **I'd said this as I starting to walk to the front door I've stupidly opened it without thinking and saw my mother her black hair tied up in a tight bun looked at me with hate "SO THIS WHERE THE FUCK YOU'VE FOR GOD KNOW HOW'S FUCKING LONG AND LOOK AT YOU YOUR PREGANT YOU LITTLE WHORE". she said as I had just stand there in shocked as I'd heard Freddy coming down the stairs "WHO THE FUCK IS YELL...**

**oh it's stupid bitch listen you hag she loves me I love her if you don't leave I'll fucking kill..." before he finished his sentence he was throw by a shadowy hand across the room from the door and Katrina shocked that this Bitch was her mother angered her so much she started to giggle "oh you stupid fucking bitch you've got no idea how long I've wanted to do this" she summoned vectors of her own and thrown her own mother far away from their property.** **Her purple glowing eyes went back to normal as she shut the door and went to check on her husband "BABE YOU OKAY"?! she rushed to Freddy side as he groaned from being thrown so hard on to the hard oak wooden table in the living room "yeah I'm good honey being a dream demon is much more painful than this honey". " I just worried what if its not safe for our children to live in this area". his wife worried tone shocked him a bit "Honey I know your so worried so am I if there's anything I can do I'll do it for you for our little Katharine". "I know you would". I said this as I kissed him as he grabbed my belly "she'll be okay". I've said to myself as I cuddled him.**


	23. chapter 16 my thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This where Katrina she gives birth to our little Katherine and after the fight with her mother she has to think a hard decision with Freddy by her side I hope you like this I love you all and I hope enjoy this chapter of blood siblings! warning child birth don't like don't read!

**After the incident with my mother I was thinking after I was admitted "holy shit my little girl so impatient". I've thought but dear god the fucking pain as Dr.Kramer told me to push a little bit more I've thought "god damn it once this baby out I swear I'll be fucking happy" with that last push it was over I saw a crying infant**

**"Congratulations Mrs. Krueger you've just given birth to a healthy baby girl". Adam a nurse said as he cleaned my baby up and handed her to me. I was so goddamn happy as Freddy got in the room and we looked at our child but still what if my mother would used my child as a weapon thinking this as we admired her "little Katrine".**

**"lets have a another one". Freddy jokingly said to me with a wink "don't even joke with that baby boy" I said jokingly to him we had a good laugh for about five minutes till I had thoughts again ever since that day that evil bitch come and almost killed Freddy again "Fredrick we seriously need to talk okay honey Dr.Kramer Adam can you please leave the room for a moment we need to talk." I said to both males left the room and it was quiet so quiet that you can hear a pen drop.**

**"Okay what is it Kitty?" the burnt man turned to his wife worried "well it was about what happened a month before her birth what if she wants to use them as a weapon?" Freddy turned to his wife sensing her nervousness**

**"I know your scared if you want I'll have a talk to Kyle if you want me too". the raven hair girl smiled for a second then went back to talking about their plans about making a family "so what about after getting out of this hospital how about calling dinner in and getting baby for for little Kat how does that sound honey".**

**he use his ungloved hand and petted her hair and pushed it off to the side and let it rest on her cheek "thank you Freddy honey wait what if"? Freddy just smirked and his tone went from solemn to joking "so if you worry to to much"...**

**he stopped and they let their daughter sleep in the nursery of the hospital and talked about another child after a year so they can be ready start** **on a family and bullshit** **like** **that and then the hospital told** **her about** **the powers of her child and shit like that he and katherine were happy kyle wintergreen was there and gotten the paper work settled "in just in case" he said and walked out.**   
  
  



	24. chapter 17 what to do now?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is where Katherine goes to the bunny orphanage and papa Kyle gives her a new name okay I hope you enjoy this chapter I love you all and now with that out of the way enjoy the chapter!

**As we started to drive to the orphanage as we drove to our destination the car was absolutely nothing but silence then they did it they hit where they needed to be with a boy with ash blond hair waving his arms in the air like he was trying to get our goddamn attention**

**"WELL KID YOU GOT OUR FUCKING ATTENTION NOW WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU"? Katrina said holding little Katherine in her arms Freddy going in front of her "Kitty please calm down but she makes an excellent point just who are you sweetheart do you work here"? the boy just looked at us and then smiled**

**"oh you must be Mr. and Mrs. Krueger I'll get papa Kyle for you okay"! the young boy told them looking at them with his yellow-ish eyes and then someone else walks out his sweater look warm and welcoming "Manson sweetheart can you get back inside before the cold gets worst". the boy now know as Manson shook his head and then rushed back inside where the other children most be.**

**"he such a sweet kid isn't he again you've Probably heard this from Manson but your Katrina and Freddy I'm Norman nice to meet you two and now if you would follow me please and the four of us will get the** **paper work signed.**

**he stopped and they let their daughter sleep in the nursery of the hospital and talked about another child after a year so they can be ready start** **on a family and bullshit** **like** **that and then the hospital told** **her about** **the powers of her child and shit like that he and katherine were happy kyle wintergreen was there and gotten the paper work settled "in just in case" he said and walked out.**

**As we did this we got everything signed** **all** **the** **papers** **all well and good and said our goodbye to katherine who now** **being** **called Rachel "so what do we do now Freddy"? Katrina ask as they walked out he just** **sighed** **as they got** **into** **the car "kitty** **I** **don't know honey". He** **said** **with a soleman tone of voice while driving the shitty ass car they owned and kept driving "I know we have to go into hiding". Both of them** **became** **more quiet as the ride came on.**   
  
  
  
  
  
  



	25. chapter 18 news phone call and sleepy time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this where Artherine gets to come home but her mother finds out about and wants to take her away from the mother and the father this before Katherine goes away from her family okay with that out of way enjoy the chapter we're almost done with this book seriously thank you all for letting me get this far I seriously hope you enjoy this chapter love you all enjoy!!!

**Well after that long ass car ride from Crystal Lake Memorial Hospital we're finally home "GODDAMN THAT WAS A FUCKING LONG 7 FUCKING HOURS KITTY AT LEAST WE'RE FUCKING HOME RIGHT KAT"?! Katrina look at her husband and child with in her arms she just quietly just sighed "you know what happened before since she gonna be as powerful as us mother dearest would Probably use her own granddaughters as weapons so you know what we have to do right Freddy before she can get ahold of them?" she said so nervously and the he just sigh sadly and finally spoke these words that strike her as hopeful**

**"I know sweetheart. I know and I know what we have to do." that's all he had say before they just put their daughter into her crib for the night to get everything ready for the next morning and then Freddy got on the phone and dialed the same number before and waited for ringing to stop and someone to pick up the phone which someone said that the line was to busy and to pick up and to try again later or call again tomorrow or drive there the next day "GODDAMN IT WHAT THE FUCK DO I DO NOW HOW THE FUCK DO I**

**"sweet baby Atherine sweet drives mama and papa will always protect you even in your dreams". Katrina was saying this as she tucked the infant in with the red and green blanket "Kitty I didn't get an answer could you try to do it she asleep I know your worried but I'm a dream demon I can handle it". his voice was soft and genuine which she smiled softly "okay honey I'll be right back". she said as she walked to the house phone and dialed the all so familiar phone as the dialing continued on and holy shit someone answer the voice was Norman who just calmly started to speak  
**

**"Hello Katrina right what could I help you sweet honey?" he just said with the sweetest tone he could ever muster as she explained everything "meet me at the orphanage in five minutes or when you can okay sugar". she got her and Freddy and the baby at the orphanage put her near the door orphanage and left "god FUCKING HAVING TO GIVE UP ONE CHILD IS HARD ENOUG..." she was stop and Freddy hugged her "I know she'll want to come after us they are safe there now with Kyle but I want you to be safe you'll have to go into hiding to and I know just the place".**


	26. chapter 19 Welcome to the dead house

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> finally the last chapter here we are guys we made it thank you all so much for reading this book and I hope you guys like it and the explanation of this chapter is basically after Freddy drove away from the orphanage so this is a pick up from where we left off alright okay I love you all and enjoy this very very last chapter enjoy just let you know I love you all!

**"I know she'll want to come after us they are safe there now with Kyle but I want you to be safe you'll have to go into hiding to and I know just the place". he said as he kept driving farther and farther away from our home town and then we saw "YOUR NOW LEAVING CRYSTAL LAKE" in big black letters "good bye Crystal lake see you soon". Katrina said as she lays in the back seat for the next 3 hours to sleep till Freddy woke her up to tell her to look up she did and say the opening of the town then smirked "WOW FUCKING CREEPY MUCH HONEY I LOVE IT"**

**she said with a sarcastic and playful tone and a laugh "I know its not ideal honey but this town but nobody will find you out here you'll safe out here rarely anyone comes out here". he said as he enter more and finally sees the town's name "Gray-Brooke" in big black letter with homed of the damned graffiti red letters with a pentagram all over the sign "cute kids think they're so edgy when it comes up with marking places like this ". I said as I've rolled my eyes and looked at Freddy who was still driving at this point then we pulled up to the house it looked so fucking cool yet creepy at the same fucking time "We're here darling sorry its not much".**

**she started to explore the home as she told him to leave to hide somewhere else "I love you so much honey I'll see you the next time we meet". she waved the shitty black mini van as it droved passed the scary ass house as she got everything out of her boxes and made the scary ass house home as she could she loved it she got to read a bit of books and then she got homesick but this was for the best she thought "SO WHAT THE HELL IS THIS" she yelled as she tripped over a old thing of news papers and reads them all night "I'll get used to this" she thought as she fixed the pictures on the wall and smiled "there much better" she thought then she went to bed for the night.**


End file.
